RWBY Fillers!
by OhShitBye
Summary: Filler Chapters for my RWBY fic. Stuff in here may or may not be canon, it's up to you to see if they're referenced ;) This is really just random crap that I want to write, so make requests!


FILLER CHAPTER. Because I thought it would be funny to write a chapter about them doing dumb things. Also because I have had no time to make good progress on a new chapter. Sorry guys.

* * *

Teamwork

'We're doing what?' Jaye raised a skeptical eyebrow at the overly-excited girl visibly bouncing in front of him. Ruby squealed, starry eyed, at her teammates as various scenarios ran through her mind.

'Team bonding!' She squealed, pumping a fist in the air, and Weiss picked at her fingernails haughtily.

'Well I for one think this is actually a good idea.' The heiress proclaimed, resting her hands on her hips. 'Working together as a team is crucial towards winning battles, and understanding each other's strengths and weaknesses is vital for that.'

'Yeah!' Yang chipped in. 'It'll help a lot in situations where we don't have time to plan.'

Blake nodded in assent.

'Yes, I believe that this is a logical course of action, and it will surely benefit us by doing so.' She said, and Jaye raised a hand to stop them.

'Uhh, yeah, I get that part.' He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. 'What I DON'T get is why we're out here in the MIDDLE OF A FOREST.'

The five team members were currently standing in the middle of a random patch of greenery in the Emerald Forest. Jaye glared at his teammates, silently running down a list of ways to brutally murder each and every one of them in order to relieve some of his stress.

'BECAUSE CAMPING IS BONDING!' Ruby declared, thrusting a finger into the air. Jaye stared at her in disbelief, and she continued, unabashed.

'Sleeping together is a wonderful way to build relationships! AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO THAT THAN CAMPING.'

'WE SLEEP IN THE SAME DORMITORY ROOM YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!' Jaye yelled, and Ruby ignored him, spinning circles around a pile of rocks that she'd declared to be their campfire.

'IT'S NOT THE SAME!' She screamed, flopping down on a patch of grass. The sky had already gone dark, and Jaye was reaching the peak of his annoyance. He kicked a tree violently, groaning, and dropped to the ground in frustration. He made a sound of intense pain and suffering, and promptly swore bloody murder on the four girls present.

'Welp. It's time to unpack.' Yang declared, upturning her backpack. A comically large mass of camping supplies immediately poured out of it, and Jaye once more wondered how on earth all of that fit inside the bag, which seemed tiny in comparison. He seemed to be the only one unable to achieve feats like that, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He stared listlessly at the massive pile before him, and eventually resolved in his head that if he was going to be stuck here, he'd might as well get comfortable.

* * *

2 Hours Later

* * *

After an extraordinary painful period of preparation, they'd finally succeeded in setting up camp. Jaye checked his watch. It said 9:37pm, and he frowned at it. He turned back to the task at hand, as he tried to light a fire without dust as Ruby had deigned not to bring matches, and had relieved him of his dust cartridges because it "wouldn't be a camping trip" if he didn't light a fire without it. Lacking any sort of lighting equipment, he had grabbed a rock and was striking it along the grain of his blade to create sparks. Jaye swore as he clipped his finger, and grimaced at the pile of sticks that simply refused to be lit on fire. He supposed if he were a pile of sticks, he wouldn't really like to be set on fire either but well…a man's gotta keep warm.

'Still no luck?' Yang peered quizzically over his shoulder, and Jaye shrugged.

'Nope. Damned thing won't catch.' He set down his sword and chucked the rock into the bushes. 'On the other hand, it would be a cinch to use dust, but thanks to a _certain someone_ I haven't got any.' He sat down hard on the soft soil beneath him, scratching his arm where a mosquito had bitten him. 'I can barely make sparks like this, much less something that could light a fire.'

Yang smiled at the boy, wrapping her arms over his neck. She leaned into his back, and he groaned at the extra weight.

'Geroff.' He protested, wiggling in his seat. 'You're heavy.' He felt her swat him in the back of the head, and wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing the girl gently. Yang patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, slipping out into the bushes, presumably to take care of another chore, and Jaye returned to the fire. Opening his hand, he removed the shotgun shell filled with incendiary dust from his palm that he'd swiped from Yang's belt. Popping off the cover, he poured a measure of dust over the wood, removing the primer from the shell casing and striking it against his sword. A torrent of sparks erupted from it, and the wood burst into flame. Grinning to himself, he reassembled the bullet, slipping it into his waist pouch to either ditch or return to Yang (Whichever he saw fit hehe), and stretched his legs out to the fire.

* * *

'IT'S STORY TIME!' Jaye heaved a sigh as Ruby continued to bounce around in her seat by the fire. The tents set up, the five were currently toasting marshmallows around the fire, waiting for the pot sitting over the coals to finish simmering. Strangely enough, none of the four girls present were capable of cooking, (though Ruby was actually quite good at baking) so the task had fallen onto Jaye. He rolled his eyes at the girl as he prodded the coals under his pot, adjusting it so it didn't tip too far to one side.

'Since this is a bonding activity, I have decided that WE WILL TELL EVERYONE MORE ABOUT OURSELVES.' The hooded-girl squealed, thrusting a ginger in the air, and Jaye sighed again to himself. 'Thus we will now call this activity to order!'

'Seems like a good enough idea.' Blake reasoned, waving a hand. 'We will get along better the more we know about each other.' She stretched her hands out to the fire. 'It never hurts to know a little more, especially about people you care about.'

'Seconded!' Yang grinned. 'I've got a list of questions, so who's going to start first?'

'Ooooh me me me!' Ruby bounced, her hand in the air, and settled down dramatically as Yang cleared her throat.

'What's your favorite color?'

'Red!'

'Favorite TV show?'

'Cartoons!'

'Favorite food?'

'Cookies!'

'Favorite person?'

'Mom!'

Jaye snickered behind his hand, smothering his laughter as he continued to tend to the pot.

' _She's like a toddler my God, I though she was supposed to be 15.'_ He thought to himself, suppressing a grin. Yang continued down the list, moving around each teammate in turn. Many of the answers weren't surprising, like "Fish" for Blake's favorite food, or "Beluga Caviar" for Weiss. He rolled his eyes at the rich girl, shuddering a little at the thought of the ridiculous amounts of money one must spend on a dish like that. He rolled his eyes again as Weiss answered "Opera" for her favorite activity, and grimaced at the thought of sitting in a fancy theatre surrounded by pompous pricks gathered to pretend to watch a presumptuous "performance", when they were _really_ there to watch each other and their daughters. He retched slightly at the thought of the pervy old men who would genuinely consider marrying a girl 20 years younger than them just for family connections.

'Okay Jaye! Your turn!' He shook his head in exasperation as Yang finally turned on him with the question sheet. He tipped the lid of the pot, examining its contents.

'I still fail to see the point of this activity. We already know each others' fighting styles well enough, you lot know my backstory, and I don't see how my favorite food is going to help prepare us for another skirmish.' He crossed his arms. 'To be quite frank there's practically no benefit from this, and just by examining my clothing choice or my eating habits you could get a pretty good idea of my preferences in those areas. My favorite person clearly depends on the situation at hand, though I'm sure who my favorite person in this case is clear.' Yang grinned at him, spinning the sheet in her hands.

'Oh? Who is it?'

'Me, obviously.'

'Pfft, jerkwad. Quit being a spoilsport and answer the damn questions.'

'I still think this is a waste of time'

'Shut up. Okay first question.'

'I can't answer if you tell me to shut up.'

'Shut up, stop being a smartass.'

'So do I answer or do I shut up? Make up your mind.'

'FIRST QUESTION'

'Yippee.'

'What's your favorite food?'

'Pizza.'

'Favorite color?'

'Blue.'

'Favorite person?'

'Like I said, me.'

'Favorite tv show?'

'I don't watch tv.'

'You watch _some_ entertainment don't you?'

'I watch my teammates do stupid things all the time. Does that count as a form of entertainment?'

'Obviously not. Next question.'

'Wonderful. I hope this never ends.' Yang punched the boy in the arm. Jaye rubbed it, annoyed, and returned his attention to the pot.

'Which one of us are you most likely to sleep with?' Jaye froze, his tasting spoon pressed to his lips. He added a pinch of salt stiffly, replacing the lid.

'That's not on the list.'

'Of course not. None of the rest of us are guys.'

'…That hardly justifies anything.'

'It totally does. Might makes right, and right now it's four to one.' Jaye glared at the girls around the fire, and Weiss flipped her hair nonchalantly.

'Hmph, I cant even begin to imagine what sort of depraved thoughts a man like _you_ could be having.'

'Well that's great. If you _could_ imagine the sort of thoughts I'm having right now, you'd probably piss your pants from fear.' Jaye retorted, earning an offended "excuse me?!" from the heiress. He glared at Yang, who didn't seem to be retracting the question.

'Well? What's your answer?'

'I sleep with myself all the time.'

'Idiot.'

'How am I the idiot? Did you really have to ask that question? I thought it would've been obvious?' Yang grinned at him, wiggling in mock embarrassment.

'But I still wanna hear you say it.' She declared, and Jaye rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' He grumbled, and the girls leaned in closer as he glared them down. Jaye took a breath, scratching his head.

'The person I'm most likely to sleep with is…' he paused dramatically. 'All of you.'

Weiss reeled back in shock, Blake crossed her arms in annoyance, narrowing her eyes at the boy, and Ruby turned beet red, covering her face with her hands. Yang bore down on him, cracking her knuckles, and Jaye ignored them, popping the pot lid off and setting it aside.

'Wh-wh-wh-what does that mean?' Ruby stuttered, peeking through her fingers at the boy. Jaye shrugged nonchalantly, picking up his ladle.

'Hey, you said _sleep._ That can be interpreted in any number of ways, and since we're stuck out here with one tent, not to mention we stay in the same dormitory room, the people I'm most likely to sleep with is all of you.' He explained, stirring the pot. 'What on earth were YOU thinking about Ruby?'

Ruby turned an even brighter shade of red, closing the gap in her fingers. 'N-N-N-N-Nothing! I wasn't thinking anything dirty! I wasn't!'

Jaye laughed heartily at her innocent reaction, and grinned sadistically at the other four girls, who were clearly neither convinced by his supposed "explanation", nor amused. Weiss stood up haughtily.

'Alright, once we get back to Beacon, you're sleeping in the corridor.' She said, jabbing a finger at the boy. Jaye mock-saluted her, grinning widely, and moved the pot over to a patch of smaller, cooler coals.

'Food's ready.'

* * *

End.

Yes guys this is a gag chapter. Largely because I thought it'd be funny. Yeah, there really wasn't any other reason so…..yeah. Let me know how I can improve, or if any phrasing's here or there are awkward!


End file.
